A Journal Lost In Time
by Experiment 516
Summary: Japan and England go boating, no harm, right? Well, when a mysterious island appears out of nowhere, the two friends end up shipwrecked, and since the island blocks England's magic, what else is there to do besides wander around? Japan, thankfully, stumbled (quite literally) into something big, something important, something lost. (Keep in mind the first chapter is introductory.)
1. A Disaster of Minimal Proportions

It was a beautiful day out on the Atlantic Ocean. The water was a crystal clear blue and sparkling.

A white sailboat skimmed over the water. A man with blonde hair and green eyes turned a key and the engine roared to life. Another man, looking quite different with black hair and dark brown eyes yanked on a rope, pulling the sail into the mast.

"I told you this would be fun!" The man with green eyes shouted. His heavy British accent rang over the waves.

"I suppose so, England-san, but we are going a little bit fast!"

"That's the point Japan!" he laughed.

"I think you're crazy!" Japan shouted over the roaring engine.

"Alright, alright, we can slow down just a little." England let up on the throttle. Now they were cruising along at a steady, but slow pace.

England put on his sunglasses and leaned back in the chair, putting his feet on the dash. Japan walked up and put a hand on the chair England was lounging on.

"I like this speed more," Japan said smiling.

"Yeah, I suppose. It's alright," England mumbled.

Japan just smiled and walked over to the side of the boat and leaned over the edge to look at the dazzling blue ocean.

England grinned to himself and turned the wheel in a circle and the boat spun around, jarring Japan and almost causing him to fall over the side. As the brown-eyed man leaned over the side of the boat in momentary nausea.

Raising his eyes, Japan spotted something in the corner of his eye, something he swore wasn't there before. An island, or something like it. It was shrouded in a blanket of fog. From what he could see, it was all black rock, tall and jagged.

"England-san, what do you think that is over there?" Japan said as he pointed to the mysterious island.

"I don't know, whatever it is, there are strong magical fields around it. My magic can't break through that mist. Whatever it is, it's extremely powerful, as is the person who put it there, stronger than me." England spun the wheel and they turned to move towards the island.

The island was obviously closer than it looked. Within a few minutes the mist surrounded them and the huge black rock towered over them. Unfortunately, when England wasn't paying much attention, and a bone-jarring crunch and scrape of metal against rock was soon audible, to anyone within a five mile radius.

The boat slammed into the coast of the island, throwing England and Japan off the boat and on to the shore. They both groaned and sat up, spitting out small particles of sand.

"Oh Japan, look at the boat!" England cried, hastily getting to his feet and running over to the shredded hull. "_Now_ how will we get back?"

"Can't you just use your magic to get us back?" Japan asked, obviously puzzled

"No," he mumbled, kicking sand in the air,"I can't, this bloody fog blocks any sort of magic I could attempt."

Japan shrugged his shoulders and walked farther inland, motioning for England to follow. The British man took one last look at the ruined hull and then sprinted to catch up with his friend.

It had been two hours, two hours since their boat had been wrecked on this island, two hours of wandering around this godforsaken island.

England stumbled over yet another black rock, he fell, swearing heavily.

"You just have to watch where you're going England-san, you wouldn't fall."

England grumbled, but slowed down just enough so that Japan was next to him. They walked on, farther inland.

That island was obviously larger than it looked. The only land-form apparent to the eye was black rocks. Everywhere, oh look, over there, it's a black rock! And over there, there's another one, and if you look really far that way...more black rocks!

Japan yelped (yes, he yelped, how very manly of him) as he tripped on a rock and tumbled head over heels down into a cave in full of, guess what, sharp black rocks.

"Japan!" England called,"Are you alright!?"

"I'm fine, England-san. I just might have a hard time getti-" Japan stopped mid sentence. "There's a light, here, a tunnel of some sort come down and see."

"Alright, just give me a minute." England slowly climbed down the steep wall cutting his hands on some of the sharper black rocks. "Ach! Why do there have to be so many?"

"You're almost there, just keep going" Japan called up to England.

As England climbed down more Japan said, "Just jump down now, it'll be easier"

England landed and brushed himself off and got up, looking toward the tunnel and light.

"What do you think it is?" he mused, rubbing his green eyes with the back of his hands.

"I don't know, something old I think. Even I can sense the aura around it."

"Let's find out" England said as he started toward the light.

The light didn't seem to be getting any closer, no matter how far they walked. Finally, England convinced Japan to run, and they were sprinting down the long, black corridor made of rock.

Japan and England panted, breath coming in short gasps.

"We...have to...rest," Japan managed to get out, clawing at his side.

"No, we have...to keep going!" England replied, forcing his exhausted legs to keep going.

Only when England's legs went numb did they both stop and sit down. They both looked forward, towards the light. It..._it was right in front of them! _England grabbed Japan's arm and hauled his to his feet.

"Come on, it's right there, it's only a little bit farther, we have to keep going."

Japan said nothing, reddened face turning hard with determination.

The two friends stumbled forward on shaking legs. Within a few strides, they stepped into a cavern.

It wasn't too big, but enough so that the other side seemed like miles away. That was where the light was coming from.

There were two stone wells. England and Japan walked up to one each.

England's was full of the clearest water he had ever seen, and it radiated power. Next to the small well of water was the most magnificent trident he had ever seen...not that he had seen that many. It's prongs were razor sharp and it was glowing subtly. Half of the deadly instrument was black obsidian, and the other half was a deep blue sea glass. He looked back to the pool of water, and the deeper he looked, the more outlined a shape at the bottom became. It looked something like a land form, but barren; drowned. It was so clear, the image. He felt if he reached his hand down, he could bring the sunken land out of its watery prison.

In the well Japan walked up to was a clear, dark substance with wisps of what seemed to be visible dark energy, spiraling from the bottom of the well up to the top of the liquid, spilling over the top and gathering around a staff near the well. The staff was the oldest Japan had ever seen, made of darkness with a gem of pure light resting on the top with smaller, duller lights spiraling down to the base. It was emitting some type of energy, strong, mixing with the power of the trident next to it.

Japan curiously poked at the wisps of energy. One delicately wrapped itself around his hand, tickling the pale skin. England, at the same time, dipped the tips of his fingers in the cool water.

They simultaneously gasped, as their hands were plunged into the stone wells. A flicker of a consciousness flicked against England's mind. It was strong and nonconforming, yet seemed gentle and soft.

Another consciousness brushed against Japan's mind. It was a lonely one, but at the same time spoke of friendship.

The sound of a stone grinding against stone emanated from the ground. A small door opened, and a black hole was what lay inside.

England and Japan both walked away from the stone wells, not noticing as they slowly stopped glowing.

The British man, seemingly in a trance, reached down into the hole, withdrawing an old leather bound journal. Seeing the journal made him snap out of whatever trance-like state he had been in. It was the same with Japan. They both looked curiously at the journal.

Japan took it out of England's hands and opened it himself.

The first few pages were full of sketches. All of them places he had never seen. The grass was too lush, the trees too well grown. The people too happy and thriving. This was surely a child's fantasy.

The next few pages were, full of short ancient writing using odd symbols instead of English words, none of them were decipherable. The rest of the book was a story, a story forgotten, yet still…there. A story of two long forgotten friends, a story of the rise and fall of the greatest duo to ever exist upon the seven seas. A story; A Journal Lost in Time.

* * *

><p><strong>Experiment 516: Well hello there to all you people reading. This (in case you were wondering) is an introductory chapter. The next four will be profiles of these two friends, who are, of course, countries. If you want to, and post this in your review, tell me and my best friend who helped me write this, and we'll start postingworking on their actual story. That's all for now... I'll turn it over to you, Shadow...**

**ShadowWalker073: Hello everyone, this is my first story I've written on fanfiction so I'd really like it if you told me what you liked and disliked about the story, so I can make it better. The two countries were thought up by my best friend and I and hopefully you like them. All you Hetalia fans are in for a real treat with the stories we have for you. That is all I have to say, bye bye readers!**


	2. Page One

**Hello everyone, Experiment 516 here. So, this is what this story is going to be like. It's only just introducing the OCs my best friend and I made. If you want to know their story, please put it in the review and I'll start writing it! Oh, and one more thing...this is my Hetalia OC...just thought I should point that out...**

* * *

><p>Japan flipped to the first page with understandable English writing. It was...strange though... This person talked about herself in past tense, like she knew the next person to read it would be after she had died...<p>

* * *

><p><em>My name is...was Laspa Aquae. I was the country Atlantis. My name meant Latin for 'Fallen Waters'. It was quite appropriate in my opinion. I existed had before any of the others, even China and no one (of course) remembered or knew me. My country has fallen and it is beneath the ocean waves, protected by my power, even now. I never did get to bring it back, but I won't let it die. Magic doesn't work like that, when you're spending almost as much as you gain, you're never going to be left with too much. My trident is the last true form of my power, and it will never die. The ridiculous humans who say magic isn't real, I pity them. I made magic, I began it, such is the nature of the first...<em>

_This was my...what humankind call, Player One form. I never did spend much time in this form, however. The few people I did meet, well, they were always afraid of me, because of how much time I spent in my other form, and that's what they had learned to know. Everyone except my best (and only) friend, Isola, that is. I didn't really have a temper, but strong negative emotions triggered my 'Player Two' self, or Mortiferum. You think I'm odd, and maybe a bit scary? Ha! Mortiferum, my counterpart, she's terrifying! I always had to keep calm, or I'd turn into her. I had my secrets, and now that I'm gone, they will never be found out. The ocean itself will go to any lengths to protect them. They few people who had met me always had the underlying assumption that I was insane. I might have been, just a little bit. However, no where near the level of insanity my counterpart let herself fall to. _

_My hair was black and down to mid back. I did really love my hair. My skin was tinted blue, maybe from all the time I spent underwater. My eyes, my favorite thing about myself, were a bright aquamarine blue. I used to wear a dark blue full body wet suit. _

_When I was alive, I could talk to and somewhat control the peaceful animals of the sea._

_I preferred talking and negotiating to fighting, although when I did, I always used my trident. I liked to think that I was quite good at it too, but I never knew that I would not die in a fight._

* * *

><p>The next few paragraphs were blotted out and smeared by water. Almost like tears, and then continued with this sentence;<p>

* * *

><p><em>...en I was alive, I could also control any form of liquid and change it into anything. My counterpart was much better at this. However, I was much more adept in fighting with my trident...<em>

* * *

><p>That was all that remained of the entry on this mysterious 'Laspa'.<p>

England looked over at the trident and well of water. Both of their glow seemed to be getting dimmer.

"I have never heard of any 'Atlantis'," Japan began to say, but England cut him off.

"I've met her," he said numbly."I met her and I didn't even realize who she was."

Japan said nothing. His gaze turned to face the trident. He gasped as it flared with a bright blue light.

England said nothing and only stared down at the journal. A wave of sadness assaulted his mind. Tears dripped off his chin and fell into the book, obscuring the writing even more.

"England, why are you crying?" Japan asked, slightly alarmed.

"I-I don't know," England said between gasps. The man stumbled over to the stone well of water. He dipped his fingers in and splashed some of it on his face. Immediately a wave of calm washed over him, and he walked over and sat back down by Japan. He took the book, and started to read the next page.

Japan shook his head and let England read the book. There was obviously something about this Atlantis...this 'Laspa' that struck a chord with him. Japan walked over to the well with the black matter and busied himself with examining the glowing staff.


	3. Page Two

**Hello, this is Experiment 516 again. So, this is the second profile on my OC...her 2p form! The next two chapters (after this!) will be on my friend's OC...sooo...enjoy!**

* * *

><p>England continued reading. This page was definitely different. The writing was curved and fluent, almost seeming...cruel. He immediately flew to the decision that this must be Laspa's counterpart. Laspa seemed kind, and that she liked people, so this one must be cruel...and alone.<p>

* * *

><p><em>I am...or rather I was Mortiferum. Mortiferum Aquae. My name means 'Deadly Waters' in Latin. I was Atlantis, the most powerful country to have ever existed. There used to be an entire land mass attached to the United Kingdom that connected it with America. It sank; that was me. I used to build up magic every day, in hopes that my gorgeous country would come back. This was not to be. I used to enjoy speaking Latin very much. By what I remember writing as my counterpart, she said that people were quite afraid of me. I can't deny that. By the people I saw, they would just call me Mortem; death.<em>

_When I was alive, if I had friends, I would have kept peace with them. I took control of what I had, and manipulated others to get what was not mine. I always thought of myself as dreadfully clever, and would stop at nothing to get what I want. I always warned people not to cross my path unless they had something they knew without a doubt would benefit me. I was always sarcastic and quick to anger. I had very high standards, unlike my counterpart, who would always make do with what she had. People said I was evil, that is probably true. Others said I was insane, that was definitely true. There is only so much you can do to stay sane when you've been alone for eons._

_My hair was dark blue, almost black and down to my shoulder blades. My eyes were the same colour. I always wore a black wetsuit, it was easiest to swim in._

_I had the ability to control all the dangerous animals of the sea, no matter what size they were. When I fought, my weapon of choice was the liquid around me, weather it was in the air, in the plants, or in my opponent. If I can't use that, I had a black trident to fight with._

* * *

><p>The rest of the words appeared to be blotted out intentionally. It looked like it had been done with ink, but when England brought his green eyes closer, he saw it was a dark and coppery, the colour of long-dried blood.<p>

He gagged and stumbled away from the book, which lay open.

England liked Laspa. She sounded nice, but this...this Mortiferum...sounded terrible. She was evil in every way that Laspa was nice. Though, she sounded very defensive. Maybe she was just...stuck.

The British man walked over to the pool of water and dipped his fingers in it again, willing himself to feel the brush of that alien consciousness. It came and washed a soothing wave over his mind, though it seemed a little more raw. A little less gentle.

That must have been Mortiferum. He thought as sleep began to overtake his mind. Maybe she isn't so bad...

Japan looked over and saw that his friend was sleeping against the stone well. He walked over and picked the book up, careful to leave the pages that England had been reading out of his sight. If it was that important to him, then he would leave it between England and the book.

He flipped to the next page. This page was about someone different. Someone best friends with the one that he called 'Atlantis'.


	4. Page Three

Japan flipped to the next page. This writing was very different, it seemed rushed, as if the writer was in a hurry. There was odd, incomprehensible writing scattered throughout the English, and as he read, Japan could hear the words echoing in his mind, as if someone was speaking them into his ear.

* * *

><p><em>My name… my name is Isola Solitaria… it means lonely island. I was very lonely and that is all I have time for. As I write this, I am on my death bed, I can feel it coming but I need someone to know who I am… was, who I was. I was one of the first countries to exist, and one of the most powerful on the oceans, fueled by the staff you have no doubted found by now, my power with magic was unmatched, well almost...there was always Laspa, and will most likely stay that way for a long time, until someone learns how to use it.<em>

_I guess you should know what I looked like. I was very tall with light grey hair. My my, I've been getting old. I prefer to wear a long white robe which looks like a wizards, for that is what I am, a magical wizard. I lived on my island country out in the Pacific Ocean. The hollowed out volcano was near impossible to reach and therefor I didn't meet many people…animals, other than the ones I created. This is my player one version, as the humans say. I prefer this version, its more calm and relaxed. My messing around with dark magic has corrupted me, you can see insanity in my eyes and in the creatures I've created. The most famous ones being the Dragon and the Phoenix. Both raging infernos of chaos and insanity. Though they die out with me, only to become just a legend, I will always blame myself for the deaths of hundreds and thousands._

_I was the country of Sootopolis. A very ancient country with lots of power in knowledge. Oh I miss my library and lab, I so wish I could be there now, studying the universe and the ancient times. But alas, my time has come, and I must face it with courage. I lie here alone, dying, knowing my time has come and the world moves on as if I was never here. I can feel my final breaths coming soon._

* * *

><p>The next few sentences had smeared writing, as if this Isola person had been crying as he wrote his final words.<p>

* * *

><p><em>But I need to say this... meeting Mortiferum... was the greatest thing that ever happened to me... In all my years that I've been alive... Mortiferum was the best thing that ever happened to me. She is much greater than others make her out to be. And her story is one worthy of legends… I really do wish she was here right now… Oh how I miss her...<em>

* * *

><p>Japan couldn't resist the tightening in his throat, and the watering in his eyes. He looked over to the well and the staff next to it then to the other well, thinking about what these two had done when they were the only ones who could stop each other from total insanity and destruction.<p>

He walked over to the well with the dark substance and put the tips of his fingers in. An wisp of energy wrapped itself around his hand then coiled up his arm. When he touched it, he felt what it was like to be as lonely as Isola, and the joy he felt when he met Mortiferum, the only other living being that could comprehend what he felt inside.

Wiping the tears away, Japan walked back to the journal and flipped to the next page...

* * *

><p><strong>Hey guys! its ShadowWalker073 here! First off, I'm so sorry for the delay, the next one will be coming out much quicker (hopefully at least). That was my Hetalia OC and for all the Pokemon fans out there, yes, this was the city of Sootopolis in the Hoenn region, I just couldn't resist. But anyways, hope you enjoy reading, and please tell me what I can do better next time, I'm not really too familiar with writing stories so it would help out a lot.<strong>


	5. Page Four

Wiping the tears away, Japan walked back to the journal, flipped to the next page and started reading. A few pages were singed as if lots of energy from Isola had burned it, so he had to flip forward a bit to find more writing.

_Hello… You've met my counterpart haven't you? Isola? I'm Sociale, his 2nd player form, as humans say. I switched to this form so I could live a bit longer, because Isola has no longer a reason to keep living, I will no longer able to go back to him. He is gone, and soon I will be as well. But I need the world, or at least someone, to know who I was. Well…here goes._

_My name is now Sociale but soon it will only be words on the wind. Unlike Isola, I had a lot of friends who I could always trust, and were always by my side. But my favourite was definitely Laspa. We went on so many adventures together. She was always by my side, no matter what. I wish she didn't have to go so quickly. Ah well, she was around so much longer than me, and when the time comes, we cannot avoid it. I wonder what will happen to all my friends now that I'm gone, I hope they don't forget about me…_

_Like Isola, I also created many creatures, though mine were…nicer… Like the elves and fairies. Granting wishes to little children. My creatures would often greet me with a warm welcome whenever I would return to my island, and we would play together. The creature I am most proud of would have to be the winged kitten, such an adorable little thing, always good things come from seeing it. Unlike Isola, I was perfectly sane…though I did tend to fight random people…huh. _

The well with the black liquid started to glow, Japan walked over to it. To his astonishment, the liquid was no longer black, but changing to a bright yellow. Japan, curious, extended his arm forward and touched it. Again an eel of the substance twirled around his hand then arm and up to his shoulder, but his time he felt a happiness that he had never felt before, the feeling of being involved in so many peoples lives, and making them better because of it.

Japan went back to the journal after the blissful feeling subsided and read the last words written by this man.

_Before I go, I'd like to tell the world one last thing. Even though my life ebbs away, the island will still always be there. The island I once called home, but only those who have read this will be accepted into the, so consider yourselves lucky, and good luck finding the last remaining evidence that there was in fact the great country of Sootopolis. _

_Goodbye world…remember me…_

**ShadowWalker073: Hey guys! Im back with the second part of Sootopolis, hope you enjoyed reading. I just want to say that i had a lot of fun creating my OC and I'm pretty sure Experiment did too, and I encourage you to create your own, if you have any free time. That's what I have to say, I'll turn it over to my friend now.**

**Experiment 516: Hello everyone! I definitely had fun making my OC, just like Shadow said. And, I just wanted to put this out there, if you have an OC, or are going to make one, give us all the information, and we can write a profile on it, if you want. We'd be happy to! And, if you give us a scenario, we could write some sort of one-shot... Just putting that out there...**

**Alright, that me, signing off...see you all later! **

**One more thing...if you think Shadow is really dramatic, please send it in your review, he doesn't believe me when I tell him...**


End file.
